The conventional feeding device for a hand caulking gun, such as that disclosed in the Chinese Patent No. 00257653.8, titled “A Feeding Device of a Caulking Gun,” provides a caulking gun with a structure that can receive a caulk cartridge. The caulking gun comprises a main body, which is formed with two parallel hollowed parts. A fixed handle is protruded from one of the hollowed parts and a trigger is pin-jointed thereon. A push rod passes through the main body. Springs, a deflector rod and a brake bar are provided respectively in the two hollowed parts. It is passable that the feeding device for a caulking gun with such structure be used to the common caulk cartridge. But when the feeding device is used for double caulk cartridges or high capacity caulk cartridge, it is more laborsome.
Various other patents teach conventional dispensing apparatuses and methods. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,181 and 5,992,694 disclose a manually operated two-component dispensing cartridge with two rams between a thrust member is disposed in cylindrical sliding guides. Pivotably attached to the thrust member are ratchets, pawls of which engage with an indentation extending on either side of the ram to move the rams, including the thrust pieces, in the direction of the cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,956 discloses a method for advancing two or more rods against a resistance typically encountered in dispensing devices for multiple component dispensing by using thrust rods seized by clamping levers in a traveller advanced along with a traveller. The thrust rods extend through the traveller and a clamping lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,548 discloses a movable actuating lever connected to a transmission lever guided by means of a pin in a guideway in the apparatus housing. The position and shape of the guiding groove and lever help optimally adapt the course of motion of the actuating lever with respect to a fixed handle portion to achieve an effective force transmission with minimal frictional losses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,737 discloses a dispenser for manually dispensing pasty, semi-fluid products from a cartridge, where the dispenser incorporates an integral trigger and pawl plunger drive mechanism in which the drive is activated by a trigger. A floating griper is disposed on the plunger, or trigger, to release dispensing pressure to prevent drooling after the completion of dispensation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,249 discloses a manually operated dispensing device for use with a double cartridge with two thrust ram parts each having a toothed surface, as well as a drive assembly for acting on the double thrust ram actuated by a trigger lever. The drive assembly includes a drive member with teeth to act on the double thrust ram.
Thus, there is a long-felt need in the art to make dispensing guns easier to handle and to provide the dispensing gun and its users with more features and utility.